


Basically Cheating

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: you can tell i've forgotten how to do fight scenes, huh? though maybe i never really knew in the first place.any feedback is greatly appreciated! i'd love to learn how to do better!





	Basically Cheating

Most of the time, Hinoka enjoys Camilla’s flirting. Training together is not one of those times. The jabs, swipes and shoves are harder to deal with when Camilla’s pretty voice sings provocative praise into her ear.

Successful dodge? “Ooh, flexible! I _love_ that.” Better posture? “Beautiful, princess Hinoka!” Strong kick? Camilla blocked, fingers dancing along the outside of her thighs as she cooed.

Training seriously was _impossible_ when she was too flustered to move how she wanted – being too tense, her shaky legs not supporting her correctly and her flustered jumpiness causing her to drop her naginata. Hinoka fell down after ducking under Camilla’s swing, rolling back onto her toes. The training axe came down and she launched forward, kicking at Camilla’s ankles. Hinoka missed, but the jump her partner did to avoid being hit gave her enough time to grab a spear.

Minutes later, Camilla continued her flirting, saying things so explicit and unexpected that Hinoka had to focus on not shrieking. So naturally her opponent took the chance to sweep her legs out from under her and pin her to the ground. Perhaps it was time to take a page out of Camilla’s book?

“I win.”

“Dear, I have you pinned.” Camilla rose an eyebrow, a lock of hair fell out of its tie and swung over Hinoka’s face, and she started to believe her own ‘I win’ comment.

“Yeah, I know.”

Neither of them moved for a moment, only panting out their exhaustion until Camilla bit her lip and looked away, face a burning, _steaming_ red.

 _Victory_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell i've forgotten how to do fight scenes, huh? though maybe i never really knew in the first place.
> 
> any feedback is greatly appreciated! i'd love to learn how to do better!


End file.
